Not So Ordinary
by KChasm
Summary: So he isn't an alien or esper. So he isn't from the future. That doesn't mean he's normal. :series of one-shots:
1. Her Flawed Explanation

I'm not unaware of what they say about me behind my back

**Her Flawed Explanation**

o o o

**A/N I: **The Haruhi light novels were written by Nagaru Tanigawa.

o o o

I'm not unaware of what they say about me behind my back.

They say I'm vain--the sort of person who stands around, admiring himself in the nearest reflective object. The sort of person who's best avoided.

When Haruhi started talking to me, there were few who were surprised. 'They're both just as big-headed as the other,' I heard them say.

Wrong.

I won't deny some of the things they say about me. I am, I suppose, a bit preoccupied with my own matters, usually. And, I do carry around a photograph of myself, which I take out of my wallet and look at, at least twice a day.

But if they knew the true story--if they knew why I act the way I do--they'd understand. Probably. It's the only warning sign I'll get, if something goes terribly wrong and I start to…

o o o

No time.

There's no time!

It happened once, and only once before--a time that feels like it must have been a million years ago, though I know it to be significantly less than that. I was half-prepared, at least, the first time, already knee-deep in trouble when it started to happen.

I'm counting on you, Professor. If that new gadget of yours detects anomalies like it should, everything should--_should_ work out. Otherwise…

Well, otherwise, I'm out of here. Out of everywhere, in fact.

It took me an embarrassingly long time to find Professor Oushiki's house. In this section of the city, all the houses look the same. The good Professor himself was out of town--meeting his American friend, probably, the one who helped him with his car--but luckily, he trusted me enough to leave me with his spare key.

Quickly, not wasting a single step, I unlocked the front door, and--

"Ah! K-kyon!"

I froze in my tracks.

Oh, no. Who could that be? I don't have the time. I seriously don't have the time--

I turned my head.

It was Asahina.

"Kyon, y-you have to come with me--"

Not even a 'hello', Asahina? Ah, it must be a terrible emergency for you to have chased me all the way from my usual path.

Come to think of it, how did she know I was here, anyway? Must have been one of the other club members--I've no doubt Nagato always knows where I am, and while it seriously creeps me out to even admit it, the same probably holds true for Koizumi, as well.

Ah, but better to think of more pleasant things--like Asahina herself. She's so cute, that there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. At any time, any place, if she were to call, I would instantly be at her side, ready to defend her from the evils of space and time.

Just--just not at this moment.

So, with a nodded apology, I ducked inside the house and locked the door behind me, cutting Asahina off in mid-plea.

Surely, such an action will consign me to hell, but I have no other choice. After all, if I don't fix this problem, how will I defend Asahina in the future?

o o o

I made my way into the garage and unlocked the car's driver-side door--luckily, Professor Oushiki had left _that_ key with me, too.

Well, there wouldn't be much point in leaving me just the house key and not the car key. It would be like giving a person a music player but not leaving him any CDs. Actually, in this digital age, that simile's obsolete, isn't it?

I'd asked Professor Oushiki, once, why he'd chosen this particular kind of car. It was certainly the kind that stood out from all the other, Japanese cars.

He'd laughed and said that it wasn't his choice at all--rather, the technology inside the car was originally fitted for this particular make and model, and he hadn't wanted to change anything. Theoretically, he _could_ have done some rearranging, but I suppose a philosophy of "better safe than sorry" is worth following, especially since it's _my_ life at stake.

Though, I suspect his decision stemmed at least partially from laziness on his part…

With just a literal push of a button, the capacitor began to center in on anomalies--those beyond the infamous three-years-ago date. That last element had been a suggestion from myself, actually, with which the Professor had gleefully complied, just to prove that he could.

There are times when I think that the Professor's eccentricities will get him in trouble--well, _more _trouble--someday--

With a shrill 'beep', the car alerted me to the fact that the capacitor was done searching, and a date blinked into view on the LED display. Sweating from a mix of excitement and nervousness, I pressed another button--this time, the one that would open the garage door--and stepped on the accelerator.

As I peeled out of the driveway, I noticed Asahina, looking at me forlornly from the front steps. Had she been waiting for me?

I'm sorry Asahina. I'd take you along with me, but I don't think it's a good idea. Your Organization believes that time travel has yet to be invented, after all. I can't bear to think how they'd react if they knew that that sort of technology has been around since 1985--and that this is my third time taking a trip into the past.

And as the DeLorean reached 142 kilometers per hours, and the Mr. Fusion home energy reactor came to life, I activated the hover converter and hoped for the best.

o o o

**A/N II: **_Back to the Future_ was written by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale. The title, of course, refers to Mikuru's explanation that she can't actually change the past. Her metaphor's flawed, too, while I'm at it--a single frame in a movie can surely change everything.


	2. Personal and Impersonal

**Personal and Impersonal**

o o o

Before I became mixed up with aliens and time travelers and everything that came with Haruhi, I always expected that my eventual death would be absolutely ordinary. Surely, I would die of a heart attack at the age of eighty, or something like that.

I certainly didn't expect that anyone would come after me with a knife.

And I certainly didn't expect that "anyone" to me the Ryouko Asakura, the responsible class monitor. And yet, that was precisely what was happening.

"I advise you to stop resisting; you're going to die, anyway."

Call me pessimistic, but I agreed with her at that moment. I was going to die. Asakura had erased all the doors, all the windows, leaving the two of us in a classroom-sized box from which there was no escape.

Even trying to fight back was fruitless--when I threw a chair at her, it simply paused in midair, then flew off in an entirely different direction!

"Didn't I tell you it's useless? Everything in this room now moves according to my will."

And then I was cornered.

o o o

And then, something extraordinary happened.

"Get down."

I ducked--rather, I fell backwards, automatically following the voice's orders. I could feel the air displaced by the knife rush through my hair as the blade barely missed me.

And suddenly, Yuki Nagato was standing above me with the blade caught in her bare hands--

Wait.

That wasn't Nagato.

The figure was similar enough to Nagato for me to make that mistake at first glace. But she was taller, and her hair was darker, and longer.

Even more telling was the fact that she wasn't wearing any glasses. Well, definitely not Nagato.

But then, who was this person who had jumped into the knife's path just in the nick of time? And how had she gotten into the room?

I took a quick glance around the room from where I lay. Yes, the walls were definitely still intact, as where the ceiling and floor. Then…

"Amazing."

Despite her interjection, Asakura sounded as calm as she always had.

"How did you manage to bypass my data lockdown? The only way you could have done so would be if--"

But the mystery girl gave Asakura no time to speculate, as I found myself being grabbed around the waist--and then, the girl and I were rushing headlong towards the far wall.

Hey, wait! It's no good saving me from Asakura if you're just going to smash us to bits!

I may have screamed something like that, and closed my eyes--

--and when I opened them, we were outside, the two of us sitting next to each other on a park bench.

o o o

We sat on that bench for a long time, neither of us saying anything. I noted, absently, that I had sat her, in this spot before--hadn't this been the place where Asahina had told me she was a time traveler?

Finally, the silence became unbearable, and I spoke.

"…You're a Living Humanoid Interface, right?"

"Yes."

Her reply was short and to the point, just like Nagato. Even her voice was similar.

"Ah…" I scratched the side of my face. "In that case, you're also here to observe Haruhi, huh?"

"Incorrect."

What?

You're an alien that hasn't been sent to monitor Haruhi? Well, in that case, why are you here?

"With the exception of my identity as a Living Humanoid Interface, I am unaffiliated with the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. My mission, rather, is to protect you."

Again--what?

And, more importantly, unaffiliated with the Integrated Data Sentient Entity? Then who is it that sent you?

"You did."

What?!

"You are the only factor preventing Haruhi Suzumiya from drastically and irreversibly altering the world. Without your presence, mankind's extinction is an inevitabilty."

Wait, so I'm the savior of the world? I can't help but feel that a profession like that should have more benefits.

"Thus, thirty years from now, you sent me to be your protector against Ryouko Asakura in this time."

For a moment, all I could do was stare at this girl incredulously. Really, a time-traveling alien from the future? How can I believe something like that?

But, actually, I really don't have any reason to disbelieve her story, do I? After all, I've already met an alien and a time traveler, so it really isn't that ludicrous to imagine that someone who's both at the same time should exist.

As for her story--she saved my life, which I admit makes me a bit inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"So, what now?"

"I do not have the authority to carry out a disconnection of a Living Humanoid Interface."

It takes me a little time to understand her words. Wait, you mean you aren't allowed to delete her, even if she's going to try to kill me? That's hardly fair.

She says nothing in response, only stares at the horizon. I follow her sight. The sun is in full set, now. I should have been home some time ago, even allowing for the interlude with Asakura. With that in mind, I stand up from the bench--only to feel a tug on my jacket.

Huh?

"Ryouko Asakura may attempt to ambush you either on your way home or at your house. As your protector, I cannot allow you to proceed alone."

Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that--

"Yes."

Her expression is neutral as she says the words that will surely make my life much, much more difficult.

"Please come with me if you wish to live."

o o o

The next day, there was a new transfer student.

The homeroom teacher introduced her. "Riyou…"

And then he said a surname.

A surname that was very familiar to me.

Wait--from thirty years in the future--and with a name like that--

You can't be saying that she's--_?!_

o o o

**A/N:** _Terminator 2: Judgement Day_ was written by James Cameron and William Wisher Jr., but…you know, I seem to be creating an original character for each new one-shot, and I can't decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway, I wonder who Riyou's mother is, then…?


End file.
